Of the many types of snow removal devices, it is probable that a pusher-type device or plow is the easiest to operate without undue strain on the user. If the snow is deep, or if it retains a high level of water, removal of the snow by means of a conventional shovel-type device is likely to result in fatigue, which combined with the cold, in some cases, causes injury to those removing the snow as is evidenced by the number of deaths and incapacity suffered by those shoveling snow each year.
Conventional snow-pushing devices, or plows, are often inefficient in deep snow due to veering from side to side during use, limiting acceptance of snow pushers by the purchasing public.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a snow shovel having a curved blade which may be used as a snow plow to discharge the snow at one side.
A further object is to provide a snow plow which is effective in relatively deep snow, i.e., up to eight inches or more in depth, or in snow that is heavy due to high water content.
Another object of this invention is to provide a snow removal device which can be pushed through snow in a straight path without veering to either side and which still will discharge the snow to one side of the device due to the curvature of the blade and the positioning of the handle behind the blade.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.